What it is and what it was
by Elf-King-Colius
Summary: ranma makes a wish and kamisama gives him a new job.the votes are narutobleach chapter 2 is being started but i need ideas
1. prologe

I don't own ranma ½ or another anime I might use in this story

What it is and what it was

It was a normal day in Nerima. As in our hero was being chased by every girl in Japan because of his baka father. And of course all the guys where after him for "stealing" there loves from them. Ranma had been going thru this for two years now and was starting to get tired of it. All the girls where trying to force him to marry them and all the guys where trying to kill him because he had the bad luck of having all the girls like him.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Ranma asked himself. "I mean it isn't like I want all this. I don't wanna marry any of the girls and when ever I tell them they flip out."

No our pigtailed hero was not happy. He was hounded by the girls. Hunted by the guys. And everyone wanted to make him do what they wanted him to do. What everyone didn't know is that Ranma wasn't some dumb jock. No Ranma if he wanted to could be a doctor already because he already knew all of what the school was trying to teach him. That is why he slept thru his classes. That and to make up the sleep he missed because of the craziness of this city.

"I wish that I could go somewhere where I would be needed and loved." Ranma said to himself. Hearing his wish Kami-sama thought that he needed a new person to fight for good in denition 2779-jk. And in a flash of light Ranma vanished from this world.


	2. chp 1 asguard

I don't own ranma or any other anime i might use.

**What it is and what it was**

**Chapter 1**

**As the flash of light died down Ranma found himself in a large**

**plant filled office. It was so big that Ranma had trobble seeing the walls**

**and ceiling.**

**"Ah welcome Ranma." A booming but gentle voice said from**

**behind Ranma.**

**When Ranma turned around he saw a man sitting at a large desk**

**that seemed to have a computer built into it. The man himself was**

**about 6ft tall and had a medium build. He had short blounde hair and one**

**ice-blue eye the other was covered by an eye-patch. He also seemed to **

**have an aura of calm that dwarfed anything that kasumi could put out.**

**"Who are you? And why am I here?" Ranma asked the man.**

**"Better yet how did I het here?"**

**"In order, I am Kami-Sama, you are in my office, and I brought**

**you here." The man now known as Kami-Sama told Ranma in a **

**calming voice.**

**"Um, Not to sound rude Kami-sama sir, but why did you bring me to your office?" Ranma asked in a much more timmed voice. After all he didn't want to anger the most powerfull person priod.**

**"I brought you here to offer you a job and to get you away from the mess you are in." Kami-sama told Ranma with a gentle smile on his face. **

**"Really! Wait what is the catch? There is always a catch." Ranma**

**said carefull not to agree with the offer until he knew everything about what was being asked of him. Unlike the people of nerima thought Ranma Saotome was far from the dumb jock that he pretended to be. Only his teachers knew the truth. Ranma had the best greades in the school because of his high learning curve. He had read all of the schools text books and most of the puplic library. Had he really wanted to he could have been a doctor of any field. The only thing stoping him from doing so is that he never had the time to go take the tests for it.**

**"I would be sending you to another world to help out the people of it. They have need of a hero and I think you are the best choice for the job. I would be giveing you a few extra powers to the ones you already have and change the trigger of your curse to a mental one. I am also making you an identy for this world as well. Be warned if you agree to this you can never go back to your own world and will have to live the rest of your life there. There is no turning back once you say yes. Think carefully before you answer for your fate rests in what you choose." Kami-sama tells Ranma in a serious voice. The look on his face is one that tells you that there is no joke to be made about what he just said.**

**Ranma went over the pros and cons of the whole deal in his head. On one hand he would finaly be free of the madness of nerima on the other hand he would never see his mother again. He would be free of most of the bad parts of his curse but he would leave behind everything he knew.**

**"If I say yes could I bring my mother as well?" Ranma asked. As odd as she was he still loved his mother.**

**Kami-sama was a bit surprized that Ranma would want to bring his mother as well after all the stuff she put him thru. After thinking about it a bit Kami-sama said. "Are you sure? I mean she has caused alot of the problems you have?"**

**"Yes. While she has her falts she is still my mother and I love her." Ranma told him. **

**Kami-sama was pleased with that answer and said. "Okay if that is what you want I guess that is okay."**

**"Then my answer is yes sir. It is a martial artist job to protect those that can't protect themselves." Ranma stated proudly.**

**"I am glad you choose this path. I am also proud that you took the time to ponder the pros and cons of your choice and come up with the request you did." Kami-sama told the young man infront of him. Kami-sama couldn't help but be impressed with the wit of Ranma. The boy would need that in the times to come.**

**"Thank you very much Kami-sama." Ranma said with a bow. "Oh and if it wouldn't be tomuch to ask could you cure my fear of cats and give control of the neko-ken?" Ranma asked tentively.**

**"I had already planed on it Ranma. Now if you would please go with my aid while I prepair everything. I will call for you when I am ready." Kami-sama told Ranma.**

**As Ranma left his office Kami-sama thought to himself _yes he is perfect for this job._**

**When Ranma got out of Kami-sama's office he went to the aid and said. "Kami-sama told me to go with you while he got everything ready for me. What should I do while I wait?" Ranma asked her.**

**The aid was a very pretty woman who was about 5ft 7in with black hair, blue eyes, and a few tatoos on her face. she was wearing a flowing green robe and a plesent smile.**

**"Yes I know Kami-sama sent me a memo before you left his office. My name is Perra goddess of visions. As for what you could do I guess you could go to the combat hall and spar with a few of the gods and or goddesses that are there right now. I know there are also a few gods and goddesses that would like to meet you after what you have done. Not many mortals could defeat a demi-god in mortal combat." Perra told him.**

**"It's not like I wanted ta but Saffron gave me no choice. I don't like thinking about that day if I can help it." Ranma replied. "I think i will take up that offer tho. I could use a good spar. Lead the way if you please."**

**"Right. Follow me please." Perra said as she started walking to the combat hall in asgard.**

**As Ranma followed her he wondered what gods and goddesses wanted to meet him. He didn't know of that many of them because he was on the road most of his life. What he didn't know was that Perra had contacted a few of them so they could meet him. So as he got to the Combat hall he was greeted to the sight of about 20 gods and goddesses all waiting for him. The first to walk up to him was a blounde beareded god with a huge warhammer on his belt.**

**"Hello lad. My name is Thor norse god of thunder. I have wanted to meet you for some time now. Never have I seen a mortal who had more spirit then you lad. After all you went thru you still are a good person. You have my upmost respect." Thor said as he shook Ranma's hand. **

**The next god to walk up to Ranma had a mischivous look to him. "Hello Ranma I am Loki the norse god of chaos. Never have someone tha attracted more chaos then you my freind. And the way you fooled those mortals you where liveing was pure genius. Keep up the good work in your new home. I look foreward to your future adventuers." Loki told Ranma with a big grin on his face.**

**The next person was a very beutifull goddess who had silver hair and taned skin. The clothing she had on was very reavilling. "Hello handsom. I'm Urd norse goddess of the past and self proclaimed goddess of love. I've been watching you for most of your life and I must say any girl that gets you is one very lucky woman. I wouldn't mind being with you myself." Urd said to Ranma earning a bulsh.**

**The cycle went on with all of those there. A god or goddess would come up to Ranma and tell him there name, what they where god or goddess of and say a short piece to him. After this was done they all started to party for lack of better term. There was food and drink for all. As they ate and drank they all talked to Ranma and each other with Ranma telling them his storys. The gods and goddesses already knew them but they liked hearing it from his point of view. After a bit ranma asked Thor how long it would be before Kami-sama would have everything ready for his new life.**

**"Well lad if I know father as well as I think I do he is going to give you a few days here to relax before he sends you there. After the life you had I think he felt you could use a few days breack before you went to the job he has for you." Thor said after takeing a long swig of ale.**

**"Well that is nice of him. Tho I wonder what he wants me to do for him." Ranma said after a few mins.**

**"He will tell you when it is time. After you do what he sends you there for you will be able to do what ever you want." Thor answered.**

**"Well what do ya think I should do? I mean I have never really had the time to thank about what I want to do with my life. There was always another rivel or feancee comeing out of the woodworks." Ranma asked Thor.**

**"Thats up to you lad. The only who can choose how your life is is you." Was Thor's reply.**

**After awole the party ran down and Perra took Ranma to an adpartment that he could use while he was waiting. The place was about as big as the dojo was. It had a fully stocked frige, a batheroom with a large furo, and a very large bedroom with a large bed. All in all it had everything Ranma needed.**

**As Ranma went to sleep that night he wondered what the job he was to have was.**

**An:**

**Ranma is going to be going to his next world in the next chapter but I need reviews to help me with the story.**


	3. help request

I livvveeeee…cough, cough

Hey everyone this is elf king Colius and I am here to say that I am starting on the next chapter but need a few ideas from all of you to help me get this fic rolling again. The votes I have gotten have said that it is going to be a Ranma/Bleach/Naruto fic. Any ideas will be picked over for the best parts and used in the story if I feel they are good and the others will be reworked to be useable if possible. At the end of the chapter I will do acknowledgements(sp?) and a short thank you. Thanks all my fans.


End file.
